Bite Of Life
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max is changing and in many ways. Terry likes some of them but the others are killer. This new Max is hot, sexy, and deadly. She has a new life with a real bite. T/M
1. Prelude

**Bite Of Life**

**(_The Prelude_)**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

It was your average gloomy dark night in Gotham and Max was working late at Wayne Medical. Mostly due cause Bruce pretty much had her running the company herself. Terry called Max and pretty much begged on knees to her to wait for him to get off patrol so he could take her home. There was a lot more of a different kind of action going on in town. Not your regular crime alone, but murder and victims with pieces of their necks along with blood missing. Terry had come across four victims alone this week and yet he was still missing the whole story. But one thing he knew was Max wasn't gonna be one, over his bat chest she was gonna be. Max being Max didn't listen and headed out the front door and on her way to the subway. When she reached the short distance, she saw that she just missed the last train due to track change.

Walking back out to Wayne Medical she figured maybe she'd catch Terry. And then wait for his talk that he always gave when she put herself at risk for danger. Reaching the last street corner Max saw someone standing in front of her. He appeared out of nowhere cause he wasn't there a second ago. Then she saw his face and remembered, she had saw him plenty of times before. Mostly around when she was with Terry out and about. The grocery store, mall, dinner outings, even at the movies. She remembered that cause Terry got jealous when he noticed him looking too hard. The look on Terry's face she would've given a whole month's salary pay for. Hell Max even saw him in her building condo. He was nothing short of tall, dark and yes handsome or in this case freakin hott. He was always by himself an never said a word. Just smiled and waved, and Max always wanted to know who he was. Little did she know that tonight she would find out just how much she really didn't wanna know. He walked up to Max and smiled as he always did and spoke.

"Hello Maxine"

"Hi, how did you know my name"

"I know lots of things. Like the fact that Terrence wouldn't be too thrilled to know you didn't listen to him yet again."

"How do you know Terry?"

"He is your best friend am I not right?"

"Yes, but-"

"But you still do your little acting out stunts because your in love with him. And your still searching for an outlet for it, cause you don't want him to know."

"I am not he's my best friend"

"Who still does not see you as anything more. But what if I told you I could change all that.

"Make you the woman of his dreams and he nor any other man would be able to resist you."

"That's a bit much don't you think."

"No, it's something that I know you think about every night. When he lays next to you in bed, you crave that he would just take you with lust in those I believe you call them icy blue eyes of his."

"I don't know what your talking about. Besides I see another man in my future."

"Your right and I'm him."

Without another word he grabbed Max with speed another with a touch of more was behind her. Then he put his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "by the way my name is Kavin". He bite down on the side of Max's neck and blood rushed to her head and then there was sharp pain lastly darkness.


	2. A Taste Of You

**A Taste Of You**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

Max came to and opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. The room was kissed by candle lights. The candles were jasmine roses from bed, bath and beyond. She only knew that because the sent was so strong to her, it awoke her in the first place. Aside from it also being her favorite candle set in the department store. She could feel that she was in a very soft bed, dressed in fine bedding by Donna Karen. And she knew that fact cause it was the same set she had her almond shaped eyes on. As well as planing on to buy at the end of the week. Whoever he was Max saw he had very good taste. Feeling somewhat groggy Max sat up and realized that she was no longer in clothes. She was wearing a beautiful lavender nightgown that she also recognized. The same one she owned at home but in a soft pink designed by La Perla. Max wondered what was going on, was she in the twilight zone or asleep. Then he walked in wearing a black button up and slacks. He approached Max and sat next to her on the bed.

"So, how are you darling Maxine. Please do not be frighten, I will not harm you."

"You, Your the one I've been seeing around. Almost everywhere I go, as if your stalking me."

"Not stalking but yes I have been following you for some time now."

"Why, what do you want? Who are you?"

"I will answer all of your questions you have dear. But first let me explain. My name is Kavin and this is my home I brought you to. I had to do that because I bit you last night, after you left work."

"You bit me why? I feel dizzy and-"

"Incoherent, feeling as though you are confused by what you see. Even though you know your awake and see it cause you feel physical changes within your body."

"Yes, how can you finish my sentences like that."

"As I said before Maxine I have been watching you. That's why I've seen that this room is fitted to your liking. Notice the bedding set, candles that your nose sensed to awaken you to start with. And last but most certainly not least, the nightgown your wearing. All these things that were and are to your liking Maxine. I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible while you heal "

"Thank you but you still haven't told me why you bit me in the first place."

"Because I have been searching for someone like you for centuries. And I know you still haven't dig into that fire you possesses within. I know and feel you want more to life than what it has given you already. Like that Terry McGinnis."

"So what's gonna happen to me. I'm not gonna become a vampire or something right cause, they aren't real."

"Yes you will, at this very moment your becoming a vampire. I bit you and feed you my blood. That's why your body is becoming more heighten than the average human. Your no longer mortal Maxine and your life will never be the same."

"But Terry, why did you do this to me. Now I'll never be able to have him now. I'm all damned now and shit, what the hell man. A vampire and a bat cannot make babies. Shit man you'd done fucked my life up. And what about Mr. Wayne, he's got me head of the company now. Do you know how long it took me to get that promotion so I could have that new five figure check and condo. I can't walk up into work in the morning anymore cause, I'll frye to death soon as the sun hit's me. And even if I somehow magically get into the building. If someone does a deposition wrong instead of me, telling them it's wrong I might just rip their hearts out and take a taste. Thanks a lot Edward Cullen you have totally fucked my future."

"Maxine I have given you more than enough of a future."

"I didn't want centuries and eons of a future."

Max gets up and walks over to the body length mirror and takes a good look at what she's become. Still in her rant she continues.

"I wanted a possible future with Terry. But no thanks to you and your little vampire blood juice cocktail that's definitely not gonna happen now. Before I had Dana and my none existing ass to thank for that. But now I look like a freakin wait a minute is my ass curved now."

"Yes"

"And you just took it upon yourself to, wait are my eyes green now."

"Yes, your beauty has only enhanced from what it was before."

"But I only see two minor changes from before"

"Because you were already beautiful, Maxine."

"Look here lost boy I decide what's beauty on me and not. If I wanted your help I would've asked for it. You turned me into a fuckin demon without my permission"

"I understand your upset, but if you just let me explain."

"Explain what that your all walking around in the day time following me and then bite me. Wait how do you walk in the sun."

"That's what I was gonna explain if you just give me a chance."

"And now that I think about it you always have girls starring at you as well. Like they can't resist you or something."

"That's what I mean when I say you can have Terry, if you want. You can have anybody you want Maxine it's in your aura now. And when the time is right I will tell you how to walk in the daylight. But rest now petite beauty."

Kavin picks Max up and lays her in the the bed gently. Within moments Max was fast asleep. She overworked herself with her first emotional heighten vampire senses. Kavin was actuality afraid of Max momentary. But he couldn't help but marvel in her luminous beauty as a vamp-tress. When she was 100% he knew no man would be able to resist her. Not even himself even though he made her so she would have the man of her dreams. Which was Terry now he wondered what he would do with his own new found growing emotions towards Maxine. All Kavin had was a taste of her blood and even though he put on a good show for her. Inside he aching with a lust filled desire for her once more.


	3. Heighten

**Heighten**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**For RyokoMist & Gleek2Beat my besties**

Three days have come and gone while, Max's body was adjusting to the new changes. During the three days she slept right through them. She felt as though she was in a comatose state. When she finally awoke she jumped straight into the shower, which had a mirror. While in the shower Max took in her beautiful enhanced new features. She now had emerald hazel eyes in steeled in her almond shape. Fangs in her mouth along side her normal teeth. Her breast seemed as if she'd gone from her B cup to a C cup. Her stomach was well more toned and her butt was more plumped and curved. Her fingernails longer and well manicured without a visit to the salon. Max could not believe what she was seeing, so she tried to block it all out. Only she could now hear something that sounded very much like talking. In fact it was talking, and it was coming from the other room. It was Kavin's voice and he was talking to someone. Who Max was very unsure of cause Kavin told her that he lived alone. He didn't have visitors over due to what he called his lifestyle. Who could he be talking to then, Max turned the shower off and listened as she wrapped a towel around her body. He was talking about Max and describing the way she made his blood boil over without actual fire. But instead a mental fire as he used it. He wanted to just keep her there with him and never let her go back to her old life. How could she anyway she was a vampire now so that life was really gone from her. But he then insisted that it was her choice to stay with him or not. If she wanted to go back to her life, and Terry she was free to do so. But all the while Max never heard the others person's voice just Kavin's.

Max dressed and walked back into the living room where Kavin was sitting.

Max sat next to him and asked "who where you talking too?"

Kavin replied "I did not say anything at all love. I was simply just deep in thought while you were bathing yourself."

"But I heard you, I heard every word you said about blood boiling. And that mental fire stuff and setting me free."

"Maxine my dear I did not speak a single word, or utter a single sound."

"Ok look here true blood I heard you, you gonna try and sit here and tell me I didn't hear you. Like I'm crazy cause I'm what you call a newborn. I heard you and every single damn word and sissy sound you said and made."

"I would never call you crazy which I assume in my time was the term we used to describe "Touched"

"Touched! You damn right I'm touched. Touched by a vampire. Now tell me who you were talking to about me."

Max's eyes turned light gray outlined by blood and her fangs extended and she grabbed her jaw in pain. Dropping to her knees Max felt like her head was on fire. Screaming out in pain, Kavin picked Max up and placed her on the couch and laid her down. Talking he tried to clam Max down.

"Maxine, listen to me your senses are very heighten and you need to relax to stop the pain. You have not feed on human blood and your body is starved and sensitive. Stress will only increase the pain and your body will feed on itself. That pain is very excruciating now breath I will be right back. Kavin ran into the kitchen and opened a deep freezer and retrieved an blood bank pack. With his vamp speed a second later he was back at Max's side. Pulling her hands down from her face he told Max to drink from the bag.

"Here drink this it will stop the pain."

"What is it?"

"It's blood from a blood bank."

With the blink of an eye Max grabbed the bag and throw it so hard against the wall, the bag exploded. She yelled with terror and rage within her voice. "Get it away from me, I'm not gonna drink this shit. You think I'm a monster, well I'm not." Max then grabbed Kavin by the collar of his shirt and half of a second later had him pinned to the wall. The wall shook and pieces of it fell to the floor along with rubble. Max then wrapped her right hand around his neck. Kavin was lifted off the floor and the bones in his neck where breaking from the hold she had on him. Then a snap was heard and Max's eye's burned with more furry.

"I'm not a fuckin demon or devil creature from story books. I'm a person and you made me into this thing. Just because I'm more beautiful then before due to your hand. You think that you can tell me to drink blood."

Kavin tried to break Max's hold on him and was unsuccessful at his attempt. Grabbing her hand he struggled for the words to come from his lips. Chocking he pleaded with Max.

"Max please let me go. You will kill me."

"YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU GO! FINE HERE YOU GO."

Max threw Kavin across the room and he went through two thick walls. Sheet rock landed on top of him. Max screamed once more in pain holding her head. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kill you, you said. LIKE YOU KILLED ME. I had a life that you took away cause you felt the need to do so. Then you go and blame the reason you did it on Terry. YOU FUCKIN BASTARD."

Kavin went crawled into his room and searched through draws. He tossed one after the other until it came crossed his hands. Struggling through healing and broken bones, he still couldn't locate it. He never had to use it in centuries but he needed it. Meanwhile back in the living room Max was hell on vamp claws and emotions. Her rage and anger took her to new heights as her pain kept growing within her. Only because she refuse to drink blood and accept that she was no longer human. Max kicked the coffee table to the wall, crushing glass within the walls. Max punched the flat screen then picked it up, and crumbled it in her hands like dust. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh god help me, please make it stop." Another sharp pain in her jaw from her fangs and she could hear the blood flow through her body. Max could then feel her veins tighten and squeeze through her. "I won't do it, I'm not a demon. I don't need it. YOU HEAR ME I DON'T NEED IT. I'M HUMAN"

Kavin found what he was looking for and raced to the living room. He thought he try one more time to reason and clam Max down.

"Maxine, please drink the blood your veins are going to squeeze you to death. And then you won't be able to be with Terry."

"THEN SO BE IT. I DON'T DRINK BLOOD. I EAT FOOD HOT DOGS AND FISH SANDWHICHES WITH FRIES. I DRINK SODA AND JUICE AND TO HELL WITH WATER. CAUSE IF I DON'T DRINK THAT YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS I'M NOT GONNA DRINK BLOOD YOU FUCK. AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then a loud growl escaped from Max's mouth and the pain became more severe. Max sounded like a hybrid, a wolf instead of a vampire starving. Max screamed again "KILL ME OR I WILL" Kavin responded with a quick and sharp "NO" Max then dug her nails into her skin and began to tear away at her flesh. Her arm were dripping with blood, but without wounds. Max screamed with every tear she gave herself. They were healing faster than she could tear her skin. Kavin put his hand in his pocket and said "Max I'm sorry you left me no choice." Kavin stabbed Max with a stake to the left side of her chest and she groaned in pain and hit the floor.

Max opened her eyes to the walls of Kavin's bedroom. Unsure of what happened or what day or time it was, even if she was really awake or not. She felt like she was getting her strength back but unsure how. Looking down Max saw she was attached to a blood bag through an Iv. She did have to admit she wasn't hungry anymore and her head didn't hurt. Therefore she left it alone, but she heard voices again. And she had the urge to see what all the talk was about. This time she heard other voices than Kavin's. The urge to hear so bad what was being said, the talking became very clear. Max could make out every word being said. A conversation with instructions about sealing a wall, no a few walls. Plastering a them to be exact. Max wondered why he would pick now as the time to do a home remodel. She thought and couldn't remember everything that occurred when she was last conscious. Then Kavin walked into the room with his perfect timing. Always when she was wondering what was going on. So she would oblige him with the questions she wanted the answers to.

"So why the home remodel Sleepwalker."

"Maxine dear I must confess I do love your humor. My heart stops for them. I love that movie by the way."

"Your heart hasn't restarted since eons ago, so how could it stop."

"Exactly, I believe the word you would use is swhay."

"Your such a dreg. How are you so hot and such a dreg, I will never know. And I'm sure you did enjoy the 80's"

"You know what I did. Everything was so simple and great. MJ had Thriller, Prince had Purple Rain, and there where no sequels. I don't know where the hell you young ones got that idea. To keep a story going and going when it stops getting good."

"Come again."

"Could you please tell me why we needed five Twilight movies. When there where only four books I mean come on. We all knew that Edward was whipped by Bella, in Twilight. She was never gonna give Jacob the time of day in New Moon. And even though Edward broke Bella's heart and came back, she was never gonna choose Jacob over him in Eclipse. Then we get to Breaking Dawn and Bella's preggo and the wolves wanna kill her. Let's stop right there."

"Hahaha okay so what's your real deal with those movies. Cause clearly you saw them all."

"And read the books, which I quite enjoyed thank you."

"So did I, so what's your issue then."

"I wasn't really liking the whole sparkling in the sun shit. We don't sparkle, now I have nothing against Twilight or anything I own the whole thing. And I even like Edward's swag and Jacob's wolf thing Just why the sparkle I ask that's all."

"You know it's real exciting for me to experience you this way. Cracking jokes and all that Mr. Dracula."

"Now that Vampire Diaries and True Blood was on the money or creds as you would say. I was really feeling that Damon and Eric, so bad ass. Now that's the way it goes down."

"I see ha ha ha."

"See I can laugh. But Maxine I wanted to apologize to you. The remodel that you think happening is actually a patch up job. Due to your little newborn renovation tantrum you had a few hours ago. You got upset very quickly and I am to blame for that. The answers that you require are everything that you felt as a human, you will feel as an immortal. Your senses are very seriously heighten at a level I've never seen before. You came out of the shower and explained to me that you heard me speaking to someone. When in fact I was not even speaking at all. You heard my thoughts Maxine, words spoken within my mind not my lips. But I only told you I didn't speak and didn't get to explain the rest. Therefore you became enraged with anger and hunger that you became violent with me. The pain in your mind and body then to your jaw was your body feeding off of you. You had not yet feed on blood only mine in the becoming process. When your fangs extended it feed from your now not beating heart. Which is the main body organ supplier of blood. And because it's no longer pumping blood to through your body. Fiction of the veins trying to feed itself causes all the pain and rage. You could have feed off of the blood bank bag but you were not mentally accepting that you are a vampire. But in fact you believe what the rage and anger in you says, which is your in fact a demon of sorts. And that Terry will never have you this way and that your possible life with him is now gone. You don't remember any of this cause you were blind with hunger and rage. Maxine I had to stake you to clam you, hint the Iv to feed you. So for everything Maxine I am very sorry with everything in me down to my non beating heart. I should have never done this to you. I beg for your forgiveness. And if it takes time that's alright, cause I've got nothing but time."

"Are you saying that I destroyed your place."

"In a word yes but I deserved it. Flat screen and all ha ha. But Maxine I did it cause I'm so intrigue by you, your essence, and yes beauty. Terrence will fall to his feet. I will teach you all about what you can do. What can harm you and learn all of your powerful techniques. Then I will let you go on your way to Terrence."

"Wait, what did I do to the flat screen?"

"You crumbled it."

"I did"

"Like dust."

"I'm so sorry, wait you said powers."

"Yes, reading or should I say hearing minds. Thoughts that people say in their heads. Telekinesis, and telekinetic power which is the ability to move things with your mind. Along with physic power, to see things before they happen. All five senses are heighten as time passes along with strength. And the power to make people do and think however you wish. But remember none of this means anything unless you feed my dear Maxine."

"Okay I understand but how do I walk in the sun."

"I tell you this then and you go back to resting to regain all of your strength."

"Deal."

"Virgin."

"Huh."

Kavin grabbed the remote to the shutters in his bedroom, then pressed a button. A mere moment later the shutters to the windows opened and Max covered to protect her face. Noticing that she was not burning she let them down. Looking confused at Kavin.

"What did you- I don't understand."

"The blood of a virgin allows you to walk in the sunlight without harm."

"But I didn't feed on anyone least of all a virgin in Gotham."

"Maxine dear you were a virgin when I bit you. That counts too."

"But how did you know."

"You and Terrence have been best friends since babies. Your love for him is pure in every sense of the word and all of the words that Shakespeare himself could write. It makes the up most responsibility in your love for him to wait. So naturally why would you not have him as your first."

"Your too smart for your own damn good."

"Why else would you have such a strong reaction to becoming a vampire. Not because your life was over. But because you felt that your life with Terrence was over before it began." Closing the shutters Kavin replied "Now rest my sweet there is much to be learned."

Walking away towards the threshold Max called his name and turned to face her.

"Kavin"

"Yes dearest Maxine."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you."

With those words he walked away and Max heard his last thought.

"_I only hope it does not pain me as much as it already does to release you. I've truly fallen my Maxine_"

Max took in a deep sigh and laid back into the bed, and her thoughts about Kavin and her immortality changed. He was not as bad as she thought. This really did change things now.


	4. It's Different Now

**It's Different Now**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

***For RyokoMist who loves the greatest & **

***Gleek2Beat who is the greatest love. love you bff's- Libra  
><strong>

It had been a few days now staying with Kavin, and trying to get used to the idea of becoming a vampire. But even though Max was willing to learn everything right away Kavin was sure not to overwhelm her. One thing at a time and at a gentle speed she would learn what she could do. Kavin told Max that there was too much to learn right away and so she would have to go back and fourth to him. He told her that they would start with the basic things first. The first lesson was speed being that it was the easiest. All Max had to do was put all her energy with ease into a running movement. After watching Kavin do that once Max had it down. He then explained that if used at the right moment, then this ability could save her life. Given whatever situation she was in and if she were in complete danger. Then her second lesson would have been hearing but she already knew how to use that. Max figured out that all she needed to do was concentrate on what she wanted to hear. Max also didn't need to learn strength because she remembered how she crushed Kavin's flat screen into dusk. Along with the memory of throwing glass coffee tables into the air with just two fingers. Then there was the hearing of people's thoughts. Which was also just the act of just listening to the person you where simply just having a conversation with. And lastly was the lesson of feeding, which was the act of drinking human blood. To which Max had a huge problem with. She suggested to Kavin that she could be feed by Iv from a blood bag, but he said that would only work if she was near death. And it only worked the first time because she was a newborn who hadn't had her first feed yet. Max thought she would worry about that later when the time came.

**A few hours later...**

Max was simply taking in a movie or two, what with it being Friday night and all. She thought it best not to go out at all and terrorize Gotham. Then she would end up having an unwanted rendezvous with Terry, the kind she didn't want and couldn't explain. Speaking of which she had been so distracted by her new physical state and lessons with Kavin, she forgot all about Terry. He would have surly torn Gotham to shreds by now looking for her. After all it had been somewhere about a week in missing time. Then taking her out of her thoughts, Kavin walked in from his short outing.

"Maxine my dear, what are up to?"

"Oh just watching a movie."

"Wonderful which one?"

"Dracula."

"Haha how fitting."

"Well I thought what the hell else could I watch. What would being like this and all. And when this goes off I'm gonna put The Ghostbusters on next."

"Maxine, you can watch whatever you like. Just because your a vampire now does not mean that you can't enjoy all the movies and things you once did before."

"I know I just enjoy giving you a hard time."

"I know, you would not be you if you didn't. And just for that I'm going to bill you for that flat screen you kinda destroyed."

"WHAT!, hey listen here you already replaced that and what do you mean kinda destroyed. I did destroy it that's why we are having this discussion at this moment. Not to mention the newborn vampire tantrum caution caption that you put on me. Once you took it upon yourself to bite and turn me, I no longer was responsible for what happened afterward, thank you very much."

"Wow, you could have been a lawyer if wanted."

"I know but I love computer tech much more."

"Maxine please answer this for me please."

"Sure my dear Kavin anything."

"Why haven't you returned home and back to Terrence?"

"It's different now, I'm different now and I don't know how to lie to him. He would know just by my lips moving."

"Being a vampire allows you to make people believe whatever you want."

"No, I couldn't do that to Terry. Just look him in the eyes and lie everyday cause we are best friends, I just can't."

"I didn't say lie, just make him think you where kidnapped. Which you kinda were, just hide the truth. Therefore he won't worry how is that any different then what your already hiding about your feelings for him. And think of this he will keep you even closer to him. Which in time I'm sure that you will see that he loves you just as much as you love him."

"No matter how you phrase it, it's still lying to him. And leading him on to false pretenses, and I wouldn't feel comfortable- wait what did you say about Terry loving who?"

"I said you will see how much he loves you Maxine."

"No Terry does not."

"Say what you will Maxine to help you cope with your feelings towards rejection with Terrence. But I know what I saw and his reaction to you. The man is in love with you, but that's not it."

"Oh yeah than what is it Stefan Salvatore."

"You still haven't accepted what you are within yourself. So feel as though how would Terrence if he ever found out. It's fear keeping here."

"It is not."

"Okay then you are going back tonight. And don't try anything because I have feed and got my strength back and I know you still haven't feed. So you won't be any match for me"

"Oh really so you think you got one up on me huh."

"No."

"I just want you to know cause you can't read my thoughts at the moment."

"How did you know that?"

"Cause I am preventing you."

"You can do that, how"

"Just turn your thoughts off. Mute them."

"Got it, hey where you been anyway all this time?"

"Out getting you some supplies, here take a look and shower my dear. We can't have Terrence seeing you like this, you must be stunning in your new vision."

Max takes the shopping bags and heads into the bathroom to shower. Looking at the bags they all seemed to be label designs. La Perla was one he seemed to fancy her in their wear. Next was Victoria's Secret, Gucci, and her favorite Prada. Then she saw her Dereon, Rocawear, Marc Jacobs, and Jimmy Choo. A little something from Vera Wang in the from of three shopping bags. Tiffany's and Harry Winston were also there as well. And then there was a bag she only dreamed of Christian Lou heels. Max was so in shock that back outside the bathroom, Kavin heard a scream. But there wasn't a sound made physically from Max's voice box. Max opened the door and said to Kavin "thank you for the supplies" and closed the door back. A smile simply crossed Kavin's lips and he knew she saw the shoes from her mental scream.

**Midnight rooftop of Max's penthouse**

"So don't you think it would have been wise to tell me in the car you were going to jump to the rooftop with me in your arms."

"Well yes but I didn't wanna scare you."

"Thanks but no thanks Mr."

"Okay so here are your things and don't worry Terrence is not here. I already checked but I'm sure he will be around sometime within the next few hours. Remember if you need anything just call me on the number you learned. There is another way you can contact me without a phone. But you are not strong enough yet to do it."

"How will I be strong enough to do it then."

"Feed regularly."

"I'm still gonna have some trouble adapting to that."

"I know but try this, put a tea spoon of sugar in every cup of your feeding."

"What's that's gonna do Kavin."

"Makes the blood seem like Kool-aid. It's a trick I once used to do some centuries ago. I myself once had trouble with feeding as well before I learned to adapt. And another thing your blood banks are in this cooler just keep it hidden and he won't know."

"Okay see ya around stranger."

"You most certainly will stay safe love. And remember if you don't feed on the blood bags, then your instincts will take over and you will take human life."

"I will and thank you for everything even you Damon Salvatore vampire kiss."

"But you love the shoes don't you my love."

"I do but I'd like to know why."

"Because I'm falling in love with you Maxine."

"So why let me go back to Terry."

"Because your in love with him. Besides I have all of eternity to have you for myself. Don't you let my gentleman swag fool you, yes I'm letting you go to him. But in the end or should I say never ending time I will have you."

"Goodnight Handsome."

"Goodnight beautiful."

**In Max's Apartment**

Max walks into her suite and puts her bags in her closet. Kavin was right her place was empty, then looked in the mirror. A beautiful pink cotton night gown covered her body and then she felt the pain in her mouth. Max's body was hungry and she walked to the kitchen to retain a glass and sugar. Max put a tea spoon of sugar into the glass and then turned to go back into her bedroom. Max took the blood bag out of the cooler and hid it back in the closet. She pored the cup full and hid the rest in the night draw by her bed. Max with the glass in her hand then walked back into the living room. When a dark figure who hit the shield button appeared out of nowhere. Within seconds Terry said "Max What THE HELL. Where the hell have you been."

Max chose to lie "Away on vacation."

"Buy just getting up and not saying a word to me. Do you have any idea where and what I've done to find you. Integrating all kinds of criminals Gotham's finest to be exact, and I came up with nothing. I even got on daddy Wayne I even accused him of shipping you off to some unknown Islands and changing your identity."

"Why did you do that."

"Oh don't act like you don't remember that shit you did in Regret. Running off to Metropolis to be with Clark Kent or should I say the son of Jor-El. Just cause he's bullet proof doesn't mean I was just gonna back almost got that man killed, I had a nice fat ass rock of kryptonite. I was gonna slip it right under his pillow."

"Terry"

"But anyway explain yourself young lady. And while your doing that I will be drinking this glass of kool-aid."

Terry cut the light on as Max grabbed the glass off the counter and turned around so he wouldn't see her face.

"Uh no because I haven't put any sugar in it yet and it tastes gross. So I got an idea let me make a new batch, cause this flavor sucks. How about blueberry punch."

"Ok so let me toss it."

Terry grabbed the glass out of Max's hand and poured it down the sink. Max was stuck because she couldn't object due to what lie she just told him. Therefore it would look suspect if she didn't let him do it. Meanwhile Max's fangs were starting to hurt and come out. She needed that blood bag and if she couldn't get to it without Terry knowing. Her instincts would take over and she would bite him ultimately killing the man she loved. Max was trying to think of a way to get to the blood bag, when Terry said by the sink.

"You know this looks awfully thick for kool-aid."

Max's head turned to Terry in shock trying to think of what to say. Did Terry already figure it out by the glass of blood alone. That surly was fast it hadn't even been a hour of him being with her yet.

"And red almost like blood."

"Aw shit." Max whispered

"But then again I have had a helluva night and my eye sight is shocked."

"Weew thank god."

Terry turned around and looked at Max as she walked over to the sink and grabbed the pitcher. She then opened a pack of kool-aid mix and ran the facet water. Terry looked Max up and down and noticed a nice and pleasant change on his lady love. Max figure was somewhat different and it fit her. Her nails were perfectly manicured and her skin was smoother and lighter for that matter. She always had a nice butt size but it seemed more fuller now and curved. Max had definitely been eating and hitting the gym. Then Max looked him in his icy blues for a moment and he noticed her eye color. She no longer had the hypnotizing sexy mocha eyes, they were now a tantalizing hazel color. Terry just smiled smiled back at her, her beauty seemed to be more luminous then before. If he thought he would strangle a dude before for checking her out, he would surly snap a neck now. The woman he was in love with had disappeared beautiful and returned gorgeous goddess. "I've got to let her know how I feel one way or another before someone else does." Terry thought and Max heard it and then she begin to tremble. Not really from what she heard within his thoughts but because she could also hear his heart pump faster than before. This sent a signal to her system for her to feed on him. All of her senses became heighten again and her fangs began to pain her like before. Blood rushed to her head again and now the headache came, she couldn't focus anymore. Max stop and grabbed her head in pain and dropped to the floor. There was nothing she could do now Terry knew something was wrong. There was no way of getting to that blood bag, and she would rather die than kill the man she loved.

Terry dropped to his knees and held onto Max.

"Max what's wrong, talk to me tell me something."

"It nothing I uh I just have a headache."

"This is not just a headache. Do you want me to call Bruce or something."

"NO! No I'm okay I just need to lay down for a while. AHHHHHHHHH."

"MAX! MAX! Alright that's it I'm taking you to a hospital."

"NO TERRY PLEASE DON'T, NO no don't do that please I'm begging you please."

"Max your in pain, hella pain, I'm not just gonna let you stay here like this. At least let me call Bruce he'll know what to do."

"No Terry please I'll be fine I just wanna go to bed."

Terry picked Max up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. She screamed out again in pain, something was wrong and he didn't know what. Max couldn't think or talk anymore at least about nothing but what her body was telling her to do. Terry couldn't take it and took out his cell and walked to the other side of the room and called Bruce.

"Wayne"

"Dad it's Max"

Max the next second later forgot that the blood bag was next to her in the draw. Terry's heart pumped faster due to him being scared for Max and using her vamp speed was behind Terry and bit his neck.

Terry cried out in a whisper "Uh Max" with the phone still to his ear. Bruce heard and yelled "TERRY!,TERRY!" Max sucked blood from Terry's neck and then she gained control back stopped. Max then realized that she bit Terry as his body fell to the floor, she cried out "Terry, oh my god what did I just do" Back on the phone on the floor Bruce heard Max's voice and tried to reach her "Max!, Max what's happened." And even though Max could hear him what could she say sorry I bit him cause I was hungry no way. Max dropped to her knees and grabbed Terry and pulled him close as she cried his name "Terry, Terry please I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Please come back I'll do whatever you want just please come back to me. How am I supposed to live like this without you. Terry please." Max picked him up and placed him in her bed and cried on his chest. Terry wasn't breathing and Max didn't know what else to do except one thing. Max opened the night draw and took it out the draw, she took it when Kavin wasn't looking. "I'll make it right" Max kissed Terry on the lips and whispered in his ear "I love you Terry in this world and the next." And then Max staked herself in the chest and a single tear fell from her face as she fell on top of him.

**Kavin's Apartment**

Kavin was watching TV looked up and with a feeling said a single word.

"Max"

**A/N please don't be mad I gotta keep it juicy, right lol :) I promise there is more to tell. Is Max and Terry gonna make it. I don't know yet but would u like me to keep going. I need those sweet reviews good people :)-Libra**


	5. Try Again

**Try Again**

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

***Thank u to everyone who reviewed.**

***Moonlight015 this is for u :)**

With everything inside of him Kavin was on his way to Max's. He could feel something was wrong deep within him due to the blood bond. Kavin raced to his rooftop and used his vamp speed jumping from one rooftop to another until he was at Max's. Once he reached her building he got on the fire escape and walked down to her side living room window. When he touched the window to open it he heard a faint heartbeat in his ears. Kavin climbed through the window and raced to Max's bedroom. Kavin saw Terry in Max's bed with Max to his left and her face laid on his chest. Then he looked down and saw the stake hanging out of her chest. There was a heartbeat coming from one of them and Kavin knew which one. Time wasn't of an essence and he quickly pulled the stake from Max's chest and dropped it to the floor. Then he grabbed Max's wrist and bit down, then opened Terry's mouth. Gently he squeezed so that Max's blood would go down Terry's throat. As Kavin put Max's wrist down he saw the hole in her chest. Kavin tilted Terry's head so that the blood would keep his faint heartbeat and heal it. Kavin then bit his wrist and put it to Max's mouth. Max griped his wrist with her mouth and the hole in her chest began to close instinctively. Max let Kavin's wrist go and keeping her eyes closed went back to her slumber state. Turning back to Terry he saw the bite mark had healed and his heartbeat was back to normal, but Terry was still somewhat weak. He was too weak to move yet Max's blood wasn't as strong as Kavin's and he would need more time to recover from the bite. Terry then opened his eyes and said weakly.

"Who are you, and what happened my neck hurts."

"I'm a friend you need to rest you had a accident, but you will be fine."

"Max, where is Max is she okay."

"She's fine, Terrence do you remember what happened?"

"Um yeah I think Max bit me on the neck. Why, why would she do that. What the hell is going on."

"Terrence look at me in the eyes and listen."

Kavin then let his voice go into Terry's mind and said to him. _**You and Max where talking in the kitchen and while she was making kool-aid some spilled on the floor and you bent down at the same time as Max. The two of you bumped heads and you fell back against the island counter. And your neck hit on the handle of a draw and you passed out for a while**. _Kavin then let his voice come from Terry's mind and Terry fell asleep. Kavin then turned to Max and she opened her eyes and a sharp deep breath came from her lips. She saw Kavin and panicked where did he come from.

"Kavin!"

"Yes Max I'm here, so you wanna tell me what happened."

"I feed on Terry it was an accident, my head was pounding and he brought me in here and I forgot where the blood bag was. Then before I knew it I was feeding on him, so then I staked myself. I killed him."

"Okay clam down and Terrence is fine look to your right."

Max looks to her right and sees Terry sleeping and she can't believe it. She also hears his heartbeat beating strong and no mark on his neck from the bite.

"I don't understand he wasn't breathing what did you do."

"I feed him your blood to heal him and then I made him forget what actually happened. He thinks he fell helping you clean up kool-aid."

"Oh so my blood won't hurt him or anything."

"No but you should know that now your apart of him. It's called the blood bond and because of the fact that the two of you have been best friends for years and grew up together. It will make it easier for him to find you if your ever in danger. He will become even more protective of you. And his love for you will be even more overwhelming to him. Meaning he won't be able to hid it from you much longer."

"But I don't want my blood to force him to feel that way for me."

"Maxine, the blood can't force anything. It only enhances what is already there naturally. For example you being in love with him. Before you became a vampire you were already in love with Terrence. But once you turned your love for him became heightened like everything else. That why you staked yourself in the chest, you missed your heart by the way. Suicide was only a natural feeling and thought. That's why the action was fearless for you. Because to you now know no Terrence no living, life would be unbearable."

"So what your saying to me is Terry and I have become Edward and Bella. And who are you Jacob, and let me guess. Being that Terry is human and I'm a vampire our baby will be Renesmee. Thank you a lot Kavin do you see what you've done. Thanks to you now my life is a fucking living Twilight novel, Thank you so fucking much. And I guess Bruce is Dr. Carlisle, you know if Bruce ever finds any of this shit out your ass is dead. That is if Terry doesn't get to you first. Were supposed to be the bat family not the damn Cullens Kavin. You can't mix bat's and vampire's together. What kinda half breed abomination are you trying come up with here."

"Maxine that was never my intention, despite your feelings. And like it or not you also have a blood bond with me. Because I made you that's how I knew what you did."

"Yeah well whatever Underworld."

"Okay I will leave but if it makes any small difference, I'm sorry Maxine. It was selfish of me to make you this way. And I'm taking this stake with me."

Kavin walked to the window with the fire escape and Max followed. Kavin briefly turned around and said "I'm sorry Maxine I hope you and Terrence can work it out." and without waiting for a response left out the way he came. Max took in a deep sigh and walked back into her bedroom. Looking down at the hole in her nightgown, when she reached her room. Max saw Terry's cell phone and forgot as she picked it up and placed it to her ear "Hello Mr. Wayne" But she heard nothing and closed the phone. As she placed it on the night stand by the bed, it came to her. The flashback of Terry on the phone he said "Dad it's Max" before she bit him. Did Bruce hear what happened during the bite. She looked at Terry and took the suite off and placed the covers on top of him. She kissed him on the temple of his head and laid back down next to him. Turning on her side with Terry facing her back, she got under the covers too. A mire moment later after closing her eyes Terry grabbed her around her waist. Max's eyes opened wide and Terry whispered "Don't ever leave me like that again. The next time you go on vacation I'm coming too" Max couldn't believe it Terry really didn't remember what just happened. He thought they left off on the conversation they were having in the kitchen. They both closed their eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Wayne Manor**

Bruce was sitting at the bat computer with Ace when he got the call from Terry. After he heard Terry's body fall to the floor he became erratic with panic. Then he heard Max's voice say she was in love with him, that much he knew of the two. They each had no clue what it took to hide feelings of love. Then it was quite for a short while.

**20 minutes later...**

The playback tape stops and Bruce sits back in his chair. Rubbing his chin with one hand and holding a cane in the other.

"There are vampires in Gotham and Max is one of them. (deep breath) I'm too old for this shit, what I'd give for the Joker to be back."

Ace looks up at his master and tilts his head in confusion.

"I know I never thought I say that either. This clearly is gonna take some strength, let's go get a bowl of soup boy."

**Max's Apartment (4 am in bed)**

"Max"

"Yes Ter"

"I want you to know why I went so crazy while you where gone."

"Okay why, you do know that I will always come back to you."

"I'm in love with you, I need you, I want you. There is no me without you. I can't hid it from you no more, it physically feels like my heart is bleeding. Can I have you."

"Terry I love you too but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because there is no reason why not, now shut up and bring your lips to me before I take em."

"Ter-"

Terry put a finger to Max's lips and said "Hush" kissing her she was amazed with wonder. Complete eagerness his lips moved with hers as though she was an ice cream cone melting. His lips would catch every drop of her cream. Her skin as smooth as cream milk, she was nothing but sweet tastes of joy. Heavenly sedated Terry was shot by cupid and Max was the arrow. Pleasure rolled through his mind like never before and he couldn't control it. He had always been able to keep his feelings from Max. But something was happening beyond his control making his feelings go to whole new heights and although it was scary. Terry didn't mind in fact he liked it, he wanted Max to see and feel his love for her. His soul was lit on fire by this goddess and whatever her wish was he would gladly grant. He couldn't wait anymore he needed her body, her touch and voice to give him the okay. Max heard every mental thought that ran through Terry's mind. And as much bliss as he already given her mentally could she physically feel it as well. Terry was ten times more sexy then he was when he wasn't talking this way. Max didn't know what to do.

"Max love me, love me, just love me. Can you do that?"

"Uh I uh..."


End file.
